My Dearest Friends
by One Two Punch
Summary: Pinterry, Peter, and Romeo, aka Wy, Sealand, and Seborga are the best of friends. They'll be together forever! (inspired by the song 800 Lies)
1. Too Hot

_9/7/02, Sydney, Australia_

 _The sky is falling_ , she thought _. It's going down, and it's going to bring me down with it._ Then again, maybe that's what she wanted.

The girl was rather annoyed that day, and for not much of a reason. She was dissatisfied with how puffy her high side ponytail was, and how the hibiscus flower clip didn't quite sit right. She was annoyed at the knobbiness of her knees and her long legs, which contradicted the rest of her rather small body. She was so completely done with this heat, making her bangs stick to her face and the light pink smock she wore damp under her arms. If one didn't know better, they'd say she was annoyed at everything, but that wasn't quite the case. Suddenly, another thought of the sky shattering into a million glassy pieces was interrupted.

"Pinterry! Come out! We've been yelling for ten minutes!"

Pinterry didn't bother to respond to the Italian in her backyard, but rather picked up a paintbrush. Yes, this is what she loved. Peace and quiet. Nothering but her and a clear white wall, which would soon be covered in pink flowers. However, the wall was not clear at all. All over it , lillies were drooping and blossoming, such a beautiful contradiction to the little girl. She shook her head and dipped the thick brush into a container of white paint. _No more lillies_. Romeo was being annoying, so why keep his favorite flower on her walls?

The brush had just barely touched the wall when a sharp cry broke through the silence.

"You're painting over them?!" Great. Apparently she had left the door open.

"Yes, I am. The paint was starting to peel anyway."

"Liar!"

"Liar yourself!"

"What did I lie about?!"

"I don't know! Go away!" _Please_ , she prayed silently. This silent plea, however, was ignored by a hand removing the paintbrush from her own. Another hand, smaller and warmer this time, replaced the one that had taken the paintbrush and rested on the girl's shoulder. She turned to be met with another friend's grin, a wide and innocent grin under shining blue eyes and muddy blonde hair. _Peter too? So they're both here?_

This was everything but wonderful. It seemed that the idea of a wonderful morning of peace was now obsolete.

"What do you two want?" The child glared at both the Italian and the Sealander, feeling rather digruntled.

"You promised to come out today!" Did she?

"Peter's right, picolla ragazza!"

"Picollo? _What?_ "

A teasing sigh escaped Romeo. "Little girl. Picolla. Ragazza."

Pinterry rolled her eyes, once again exasperated by the constant nicknames. "Yeah yeah, get on with it. Do I really have to go out today?"

"Yes! You promised!"

"Since when?!"

"Last week, Pinty! Remember?"

"Nope."

"After we got gelato with Romeo and Feliciano, you promised! You said..." Peter stopped for a moment, placing a hand on his hip and sticking his nose in the air, frowning and

pointing a finger at Pinterry before going on to mimick her high pitched voice with \what could only be described as a terrible English/ Australian accent. "Foyne, oy'll go with you, but only if we go to an aht stoh." His voice returned to it's normal quality as he looked up expectantly. "And then we made you promise. Remember?"

"No, I don't. And I don't sound anything like that at all!" She shot a glance at Romeo, almost begging him to agree. This was met with his olive green eyes shooting away, his face red.

"I... definitely never gave the bambino that idea! Not at all! Never!"

"Either way, you're soming with us today!"

Pinterry sighed. This day didn't seem to be going much of anywhere anyway.

"Fine. I'll go." With that, the two boys grabbed her arms with glee and the trio tromped down the attic stairs and down to the door, making their way outside for a day of adventure.

~END OF CHAPTER ONE~


	2. Promise

Three hours, walking. Three hours, nothing to do. Three endless hours, no shade, no water, no rest, nothing, just nothing but speaking and yelling and nodding mindlessly. By now Pinterry was sure the sky was ready to fall, and if it could bring her down as well, she would be the happiest little girl to ever live. Suddenly, a small cough sounded beside her, and she looked up at Romeo, who was happy to finally have her attention. As she looked to the side, she noticed Peter, too, was waiting expectantly. Were they expecting her to speak?

"Well? What do you think? It seems you agree, considering you've just kept nodding and saying yes."

"I think it's too hot." The whiney comment earned the Australian a wide grin and pat on the head, which she unsuccessfully attempted to avoid, resulting in the hibiscus clip in her hair falling on the ground. Romeo leaned down to pick it up, taking her hand and placing the slightly crumpled flower on it with a small smile.

"Careful, mia principessa, your flower will get ruined if you're so jumpy."

Pinterry huffed at that, snatching the flower and fixing it back into her auburn hair.

"Anyway, what did you want?"

"We needed to know what you thought about a Sealand-Seborga alliance!"

"A _what_?"

"Peter wants us to become one joint nation so he has actual land. What do you think?"

Peter fidgeted nervously, looking at Pinterry with big begging eyes. _What an idiot._ Finally, Pinterry spoke.

"Uh... It's a wonderful idea!" She didn't dare look either in the eyes, for fear that they would see she was lying. This was how every day was. One dumb idea after the next, and Pinterry agreeing, even if it was the worst idea in the history of the world. The three stood in an awkward silence, all of which realizing Peter caught onto her ploy. The only thing to do now was for him to speak up. _Please, don't say anything._ As much as she hated all of Peter's ideas, the last thing Pinterry wanted was to watch her friend's heart break over her own harshness. After a few moments, Peter looked her in the eye with a fallen expression. _Dammit._

"You... you don't think it's a great idea at all." Pinterry blinked, dry mouth falling open. She tried to speak, but nothing came out but splutters and stutters of 'no', 'wait', and some unintelligible things. The boy before her was on the verge of tears.

'Why can't you just tell me?"

"I-... I don't know, okay? Just leave me alone! I didn't want to come out in the first place!" She thought back to the drooping lillies on the wall, storming off to paint over them and put the pink flowers right back where they belonged.

However, she didn't get far before she was tossed over somones shoulder. She could tell they were being careful not to hurt or drop her, and that there was a bit of difficulty on the part of her carrier, but she kicked and punched and fussed anyway.

"Put me down! Put me down! I don't want to be around you two!" She was cut off from more shouts as she was dropped gently under a tree. Romeo was holding her to the trunk of said tree by her right shoulder, being careful as to not push too hard and injure her. His eyes were far from the usual starry gaze he had, and were now narrowed and maybe a bit sad. Peter was standing behind him, wiping his tears on his sleeves. Was this really the effect of her words? The girl could feel her heart sinking in her chest, and at the same time felt as though she didn't have one.

 _What a monster I truly am._

Romeo leaned down, staring her in the eye with a sad expression. "Apologize."

Pinterry let out a shaky sigh, no longer trying to shake him off as tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." He nodded in the direction of their shocked friend.

"Peter... I'm sorry for lying to you... and also for running off and saying I don't want to be around you... Please forgive me..."

Peter stepped a bit closer, wiping tears away the snot that had run from his nose. His face was an awful mess, all twisted from sadness. His happy grin was gone, replaced by an agonizing forced smile, his babylike cheeks now puffier than ever to match the red rings around his eyes. Yes, he was truly heartbroken. Any child would be after learning one of their only true friends had lied to them. After all, if she had lied then, then who was to say she hadn't lied before? Peter was no longer entirely sure he really knew Pinterry. He broke the silence with a sniffle, then a loud sob, running over and hugging his smaller friend. He continued sobbing, trying to speak.

"I-I am t-too... i'm sorry my i-ideas are so stupid!" He continued sobbing as Pinterry wrinkled her nose in disgust. Not only was her jacket covered in sweat, but now the shoulder and back were covered in snot and tears. Regardless, she let him hold on, returning the hug after a moment. Romeo sighed in relief, sitting down beside the two.

"Well, now that that's over with, you need to promise us something, principessa."

Pinterry pulled away from the hug, tilting her head in confusion. Another promise?

"Hold out your pinky finger." She did so, linking it with Romeo's.

"Now repeat after me." A nod.

"Yes."

A deep breath. "I swear, from now on,-"

"I swear, from now on,"

"Everything I shall ever say-"

"Everything I shall ever say,"

"Will be nothing but the truth."

"Will be nothing but the truth."

"Good bambina."

"Whatever." Pinterry sighed and unlatched her pinky, turning away and waiting for Peter to keep walking to wherever he felt like.


	3. What a Memory

Sydney, Australia

10/15/17

Silence. Complete, utter silence. If one didn't know better, they may believe any one in the room was dead. This, however was not the case, rather, the occupant was very much alive amongst the drooping lilies which had been joined by wilting roses. _I should be those flowers_ , she thought. _I should be wilted and crumpling away._ A knock sounded from the door, which had been blocked by a dresser, which was now the only furniture in the room aside from a chair and unkept entire room smelled of paint and sweat, a terrible smell equating to the young girl's emotional turmoil. The closet, unopened for a week now, had a different smell. It was sweet, inviting, and a bit cold.

"Wy? You okay in there?"

Silence. Another knock.

This went on for a few minutes before the girl on the floor let out a choked "M-my name..."

There was a sigh from the other side of the door. He had all but given up, knowing by now that the past week's event now had what seemed to be an irreversible effect on his daughter's entire life.

"...Pinterry, please. Open this door. Please."

No reply came, just a choked sob. Pinterry was now far too busy recounting the past.

Waldorf Astoria Hotel, New York, New York

7/12/08

"You kids good? The AC working okay? Need any food? Better room? Some drinks?" The blonde American was rushing about the room in what seemed to be a panic, looking expectantly at the three micronations in front of him between checking the room for any problems. It wasn't every day you got to stay in the world famous Waldorf Astoria, and Alfred was determined to make sure the stay went smoothly

"Yep!" Peter spoke for all of them, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. The other two nodded, and Alfred headed towards the door before stopping.

"Oh! Jett made me promise something!" He reached out to Pinterry, offering his hand for her to take. "Your dad wants you to stay in another room. He said you're not ready for the talk yet and neither is he." Romeo snickered at that, both the children looking confused.

"Talk? What talk?"

Romeo cut in, trying his best not to laugh. "Principessa, don't you just want to go see your room?" Nodding, Pinterry took Alfred's hand.

"I want to see."

"Good!" The two walked down the hallway, silent for most of the walk until the smaller of the two spoke up.

"Uncle Alfie, is someone dying?" Alfred stopped, eyes wide and his face falling a bit. _How did she know? Weren't we supposed to not tell the kids?_ He chuckled softly and kneeled down, looking her in the eye as his hands took hers. With a shaky voice, hoping there was enough glare on his glasses to hide his eyes, which as always, there wasn't.

"Listen, kid. We don't die. One day you'll understand, but right now you won't. Nobody is going to explain this to you, ever, because it's too painful for old people like your dad and Arthur. Hell, it's hard for even Seborga, maybe Peter. None of us really know how to explain it." He laughed shakily, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear while Pinterry just looked at him, her face flat. Somehow, she did understand, and she understood all too well. She had seen it, she had seen it on Russia's neck when Peter tried to take his scarf on a dare, she had seen it in her Uncle Arthur's back at a family reunion. She had seen the scars of war on her father, on the Italian brothers, the Baltic states, the Nordics, even on Greece, and she saw the look in everyone's eyes when reminded of such awful times, the same miserable, foggy, heart-wrenching look reflected in Alfred's eyes at that moment.

"Tell me." She gently placed her hands on Alfred's cheeks, looking him straight in the face, unwavering.

"Kiddo, I don't think you're ready to know the price of conditional immortality. Come on, we've got to get your stuff all unpacked." He stood up, blinking away tears as his soon as his back was turned. _Damn this kid. She has no idea what it'll be like in 200 years._

A few hours later, after the conversation in the hallway was long forgotten, Peter stood atop the Empire State Building with shining eyes. The city was living its night life, cars honking, lights shining, loud laughter heard from the streets below. Romeo smiled at the sight, pausing every now and then to take pictures. Yes, this week was going to be absolutely wonderful. Romeo put his camera away, muttering softly to himself. _'I'm so glad we came out for Alfred's birthday. It'd really be a shame if we hadn't. Nobody knows when it'll be their last chance to have fun with everyone they love._ '


End file.
